


Touhou Project: Fear of Bitter Lonliness

by Parthmakeo



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Male-Female Friendship, Other, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parthmakeo/pseuds/Parthmakeo
Summary: Gensokyo is a home to many Youkai, Humans and Gods alike. One such resident had been sealed away for a long time until Reimu and Marisa stumble upon his existence. Nahumar, God of Fear had been waiting for the day he could explore the land of Gensokyo. However there is more to the humble god than he lets on.
Relationships: Hakurei Reimu/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

An average day at the Hakruei Shrine. Reimu took what time she had to relax between incidents and visitors. Just then, Marisa came flying in with haste and a concerned look on her face.

“Oi Reimu! Something weird happening in the Forest. You might want to check this out.”

Reimu sighed, sat her cup down and sat up ready to take flight. “I swear if this is another mushroom that looks like-”

“It’s a purple rabbit!” Marisa interrupted and waited for Reimu to follow her. Rabbits in the Forest of Magic were not rare but they were not common either...but a purple one? 

“I wonder if Eirin had something to do with this...Okay lead me to the rabbit you found assuming it’s not dead…”

Flying over from the shrine to the Forest’s edge and landing just before Marisa’s house, the two started walking deeper in. Marisa continued to lead on but halted as the faint sound of pained squeaks were audible. “AH! This way!” Marisa hastened her steps to lead the Hakurei Priestess to the source of the noise.

There, a lone purple rabbit with a black cottontail and white star pattern on its back end was trapped in a snare trap. It’s eyes remained closed as if it was blind but flailed the moment anyone came by. The dirt around it dug into and scuffed from it’s attempts to run away.

“...You sure were not lying this time, Marisa.”

“What do you mean ‘This time’? I don’t lie!”

“Whatever. Just watch my back while I try to free it.” 

With a few small steps, Reimu approached the rabbit’s trap. Already the purple fur rodent was screeching for aid and constantly flailing to try and run from her. Reimu said nothing as she tossed a sharpened needle at a weak point of the trap, causing the jaws to open and letting the rabbit hop away a few paces...but not before looking at Reimu curiously.

Reimu watched as the rabbit made weird motions with its body to her. Marisa soon realized what that rabbit wanted.

"I think it wants you to follow." 

"Might as well. It could be a trap or it could be a youkai. Come on then."

Marisa and Reimu followed the purple rabbit deep into the forest. Slowly the miasma in one part of the forest was less potent before the rabbit halted at a random location of trees. Reimu looked around, wondering what this rabbit wanted. Her soft eyes soon gazed upon a talisman on a nearby tree...except-

"Strange. I don't remember placing a Talisman here."

Reimu examined the parchment...then slowly seeing beyond many more against trees. A barrier of sealing something within. The paper was weathered but solid. The ink was the same as it always had. This was done by a previous priestess before Reimu.

"That Talisman...ain't that one of yours? What is it doing out here?" Marisa being the observant one made note.

"It definitely has the Hakurei Kanji...perhaps I should remove it. Whatever is sealed here, it should be exterminated!"

With a swift yank of the Talisman before Reimu off the tree, the rest faltered and turned to dust. The barrier glowed then shattered before the Duo, a bright display that forced them to shield their eyes.

One the lights died down, Marisa and Reimu soon saw it…

A pathway leading to a large clearing in the forest of magic.The Miasma was avoiding the area and leaving it clean of air. At the center of it, a small shrine resides. Not impacted by weather or time, it remained pristine as the day it was built...but why?

"WOAH! There's a shrine the whole time here!?" Marisa was more than excited, watching the purple rabbit hop ahead and meeting others...Many others!

"And look! More purple rabbits! Awww...so cute."

Yet while Marisa was enamored, Reimu did a thorough investigation of the area with Talismans in hand. She saw a small garden of carrots, meaning someone lives here aside from the rabbits. The condition of the shrine and surrounding areas was neat and tidy yet it felt empty and foreboding. Reimu took a look around further to find the exterior had amenities for a bath, a kitchen and more. Perhaps doubling like a shrine but the windows were caked with age and hard to see through without breaking or cleaning the interior. Soon she returned to the front and signaled for Marisa to come over to her.

"Help me open the doors." she pointed to the twin sliding doors up. With Marisa taking the left and Reimu taking the right the duo threw the doors open. Dust and cobwebs flew out like a torrent as the girls tried covering their mouth and nose from the onslaught! 

When the smoke cleared, they could see a table, some dusty pillows and other traditional home setup...but before them the body of a long dark purple haired human Slumped against the wall with many seals covering his clothing and body. His jacket was designed like a moonless night sky of a dim blue background. With one large noticeable purple rabbit printed on the left side of the jacket. Underneath appeared to be some kind of vest and buttoned shirt along with some finger-less gloves to go with his mixed Japanese style attire. As Reimu approached the mysterious figure a familiar voice came from a gap emerging between her and this person.

"Good day, Reimu. I see you stumbled upon the Mare?" It was Yukari like usual butting in and spooking Marisa slightly. 

Reimu mentally rolled her eyes having a feeling Yukari was apart of this mystery. Though she humored her appearance. "The Mare? Okay start answering questions, Yukari. What is this all about?" Reimu pointed her Gohei towards the Gap youkai who vanished and reappeared in her full presence beside the slumped person.

"I figured you would eventually find this place. This place, the Mare was sealed during the initial creation of Gensokyo along with it's owner, Nahumar." she patted the lifeless-looking body's shoulder with a smile. Marisa took a closer gaze at Nahumar while taking note of his odd clothing choices. "Hmmm? Why was he sealed?" she asked to which Yukari opened her fan with a snap of her wrist to answer. "His aura, and his status was a problem to the residents who were not adjusted to the way his power worked, so we agreed to have the Priestess of Hakurei seal him until a later date when the residents were more balanced with their emotions." 

"So what is he?" Finally Reimu asked. Yukari replied with a deviate smile...

"He is a God of Fear. One who manages and balances the emotion. Visions, terror and the like." 

Yukari then walked to Reimu with a warm smile. "I'll leave you two to do whatever you want. Just know if you release him, you are partially responsible for anything he does, Reimu~." and through the gap she vanished. Leaving Marisa and Reimu to decide what to do with this person. 

"Why not release him then, Reimu? I'm sure he's not evil...r-right?" Marisa had a slight nervous sensation hearing what this god was able to do. 

"We shall see." Reimu extended her hand out, grabbing onto a talisman on his head and with one, swift yank the others fell like leaves. A few seconds later there was an audible groan and his closed eyes slowly opened. Revealing the black Iris on a purple sclera. His vision returning and noticing the two girls before him. 

"Ugh...That was one hell of a dream-Wait." Finally he snapped to reality. His eyes locked onto Reimu. The Red and White coloration of her clothes and the stance. Though it was soon blocked when Marisa tilted her head and grinned.

"You don't look like a scary Fear God. I was hoping you'd be like that guy with pins in his face."

Reimu added on with "Or that masked killer from a lake."

"W-well obviously no." Nahumar dusted himself off as he stood up to greet the two fresh faces. "I deeply apologize. Who are you two?"

"I'm Marisa Kirisami! Nice to meet you, Nahumar~!" the black and white witch grabbed his hand with both of her's and furiously shook it to the point Nahumar's balance was going to be undone. "N-nice to meet you as well Marisa."

"And I'm Reimu Hakurei. I'm the one who unsealed you, so don't cause trouble."

Hearing Reimu's name, Nahumar turned to her just after his hand was freed. "You're the current priestess? It's been ages since i've seen Gensokyo." and politely he bowed to her. "It is an honor to meet you, Reimu Hakurei. I am Nahumar, God of Fear though with Marisa knowing my name It must of been Yukari who tipped you two off?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah. Now...about your shrine-" Reimu made note, pointing to the very dusty living style and everything around it. "I think a little cleaning is in order. Marisa-" Reimu turned to Marisa to tell her "Think you can get Alice to come help clean? It looks like we're going to be dusting a lot and scrubbing." and with a salute, Marisa grabbed her broom from the front and took off. "Got it! I'll be back in a jiffy!"

This was going so fast for Nahumar that he felt bad. So he tried to reason with Reimu.

"You don't have to do this. I don't want to waste your time." but Reimu pointed her Gohei right towards Nahumar's face with a small smile. Reassuring him.

"Relax. This is your home and it's been...too long since a good cleaning. You can't do it on your own at this point so think of it as my way of welcoming you back to Gensokyo, Nahumar." though it then faded while she turned his back to him, walking a few paces out the shrine. "But in exchange you must do something for me." 

There was a catch and Nahumar was concerned already. "Okay? What is it?" Reimu then turned around and told him...

"Come to the Flower Viewing Party at my shrine and bring something to drink." 

\---

Marisa would arrive with Alice in tow and her dolls ready to help clean out the shrine Nahumar was in while discovering what was stowed away. The main living space had the kitchen off to the side with a door leading deeper in the home. The hallway held four doors. Two towards the inside of the building, one to the outside and one all the way in the back of the hall. As Alice and Marisa took on the door leading to the bathroom, Reimu helped with cleaning out the storage across from the bathroom. Inside she could see a few crates along with strange oak barrels all lined neatly against the wall. With a quick inspection they were holding some kind of beverage.

"Oh so that's where my Ambrosia was!" Nahumar peeked over Reimu's shoulder as he dusted off the barrels carefully to see the corks and containment still strong.

"Ambrosia?" Reimu tilted her head in confusion as Nahumar patted the barrel with pride. "This is some premium drink! A keg of this can sate even the thirstiest of gods!" and from the earlier favor he threw in "Perfect for a party no?" 

How could she exactly deny a new brew. So she smiled "Fine by me. Don't be shocked if a certain Oni managed to clean that barrel for you."

The cleaning for the most part was uneventful, though Nahumar was adamant no one went into his bedroom to do his own cleaning only to emerge a moment later with a big bag of dust and other such nasty things to be rid of. Once it was done, the trio could finally relax and take a moment to admire the work. 

"That was fairly easy honestly." Marisa exclaimed. She took a drink of water after a heavy exhausted breath from lifting a few heavy bags out. Alice wiped her brow while finishing a polish on the table.

"How long had he been here again? It felt like a twenty year old cleanup rather than a dilapidated mess." Alice told Marisa just as Nahumar exited the building with a warm look on his face. 

"Thank you all again. I promise to bring something to the next flower viewing party for this." He bowed politely to the three though Marisa easily waved him off. "Eh, no biggie! We do this kind of stuff all the time. Thankfully it's not the Scarlet Devil Mansion big."

Alice chuckled. "Don't forget, Sakuya tends to cheat with her ability." 

The conversation moved on for a while until the entire place was finished. Marisa would leave as would Alice though just as Reimu would take off, she figured Nahumar didn't know his way around Gensokyo as much as she thought.

"Do you know where the Hakurei Shrine is by chance?" she asked.

Nahumar replied "Nope! Last time I visited was just before i was sealed. If you could give me a landmark to go by-"

"There is a shop just outside the forest to the south called Kourindou. From there, head west and when you see the red Torii, head up the steps. Once you know where it is, flying will be easier." 

"Red Torii...Got it. And I'll bring one of the kegs-"

"Make it two!" The priestess held up two fingers.

"Right, Two-Wait I was told to only bring one!" Nahumar caught her sneaking another barrel though the unwavering emotion Reimu showed meant she was serious.

"We never agreed to an amount and you have plenty of that Ambrosia. So bring two cause Suika will definitely chug a whole barrel's worth." 

So he gave in. "Two...Got it." a heavy sigh from the God of Fear in defeat. 

Once Reimu took off, Nahumar would finally fall onto his back as his purple rabbits came out of hiding to swarm and snuggle with their creator free of the bonds. "Good work, little ones. Finally made contact with the Hakurei Priestess..." Nahumar looked at the setting sun sky above while he tried to piece together what happened. 

An idea then suddenly came to Nahumar. "Hell-" He sat up abruptly while picking up one of the purple rabbits to look at them. "I'll do more than bring booze. I'll bring some snacks as well! A party is not a party with drink alone! But what should i bring?"


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2 **

The morning sun emerged upon Gensokyo once again. In the Forest of Magic, the blonde hair puppet witch Alice would take one look outside her bedroom window to see a lone purple rabbit hopping off deeper through the woods among the chirps and songs of nearby birds.

  
  


"Looks like his Nighthares will be more abundant now." Alice remarked...

  
  


Dashing through the trees, under fallen trunks and around the rocks with a hop over a stump the Nighthare would meet with others returning to The Mare. The clear opening to the small shrine like home welcomed their arrival. The faint light of the sun growing brighter with each passing minute before shining into Nahumar's Bedroom.

The warmth of the morning light was something he thought he would never feel again as his dreams were disrupted. He sat up in his western style king sized bed surrounded by a collection of pillows. Some circular, some rectangular and square, while a rare few were triangular. All in different designs. Suddenly, one of the Nighthares made it to his room and immediately hopped onto his lap for attention. The God of Fear gently picked the rabbit up to look directly upon it's shut eyes

  
  


"Good morning, little one. Today is officially our first day to see Gensokyo." The god happily declared. The aid those girls provided him, he could spend his morning right. First a quick bath though made harder as his Nighthares wanted to accompany him. Followed with wearing his attire, vest and jacket together. He would walk towards the storage door "Now breakfast-" opening the storage reminded him of his current situation as the dim lit area showed a few boxes.

"Right. I never stored anything but the ambrosia and cacao pods."

  
  


Nahumar dug through the crate of Cacao pods and pulled out the yellow tinted oval pods. "They're still good from the seals at least. But i can't exactly-" Soon an idea hit Nahumar as he reminded himself what he talked about yesterday.

"That's right! Reimu mentioned a little shop." And with a determined smile on his face the god shoveled a good couple of pods into a small basket to carry with him. Breakfast can wait, right? After all he needed some money and nothing screamed big money like fresh cocoa beans! Thus he took the portion he would bring with him as the Nighthares all started to frolic around the main clearing once more around the shrine home in the Mare.

  
  


"I'll be off!" he called to the rabbits before heading off through the forest on foot. 

  
  


He needed to learn the lay of the land before taking to the skies after all. So there he headed in through the forest...Each step crunching a leaf or two as the soft earth beneath him was different from the shrine area. Mushrooms at every turn and rock. A sight to behold to be sure. Then taking a left before right ended Nahumar's trek at a strange home in the forest. It looked very strange to see a non-japanese structure to him or anything like it but perhaps this was Marisa's house? He could stop to at least check on them so with a knock on the door the god of fear waited...and the door opened to reveal someone else. He had seen her yesterday briefly with Marisa. Short blonde hair with a dress of blue and red ribbons while accompanied by a small little doll with a red hair bow on the back. Nahumar could recall faintly her name.

  
  


To her shock upon opening she looked to Nahumar "Oh greetings! You're...Nahumar from yesterday, right? The one we helped with the home cleaning?" her voice sweet though underlying the witch like nature of the puppeteer. 

  
  


"Oh yes. You are...Marisa's friend? Sorry I might of forgotten." The shameful look on his face said much of how he didn't pay attention though she reminded him "I'm Alice Margatroid." 

  
  


but her eyes drifted to the bag he held and asked openly "Are those Cacao pods? How did you get your hand on them?"

  
  


"Oh these!" He pulled up one of the dim yellow pods with two hands to showcase to Alice. "I have a whole crate of them in storage. I was going to see if i could sell them for some money cause-" his stomach growled at the worse time. "I'm hungry and I have no food...H-heh."

  
  


"Geeze." Alice huffed and grabbed Nahumar's arm to pull inside her home without a no. "Come on, I'll give you some eggs and toast in exchange for a pod." The puppet witch sat the god of fear at the table while she led her puppets on string and magic aid her in cooking. Nahumar sat the basket down beside him and looked around the home. He never exactly saw a place like this before. With the scent of eggs frying, some coffee and bread toasting it was a morning he wouldn't mind having now and then. So he took one of the Cacao pods from the crate and placed it upon the table in advance. 

  
  


"I am not sure if you like coffee but i did put a bit more sugar in yours." Alice was going to have to get comfortable with a new neighbor in the forest. Today seemed like the best time. Once after a few more flips and the toast taken off the heat she plated the slice with two eggs and placed it before the god.

"Wow. I am quite famished." Nahumar picked up his utensils- 

"Hold it!" Alice shouted. Nahumar froze midway into putting the fork to the plate as he looked up. "Before you do that, please put your hands together flat and repeat what i say." 

A god being told by a mortal what to do? Strange...but there was no excuse with how far flung he was from the customs. Best learn now before offending more people. So with his hands flat and clasped as if praying, Alice said "Thank you for the meal."

  
  


"T-thank you for the meal." 

  
  


\---

Out of the woods, Nahumar stumbled upon the odd shop with the name 'Kourindou' upon it and a collection of various oddities littered around the yard, including strange tall machines. A little intimidated by these stange things the God of Fear pushed forward and knocked on the door. "Hello? Anyone home?"

No answer. Nahumar then opened the door carefully and poked his head in. "Excuse me? This is Kourindou's, right?" again calling out as the inside of the building. Shelves of random wares and items even he couldn't perceive in his life. Then he heard the sound of rustling from the back room. "One moment!" and from the back room drapes came a fairly tall man with white locks and glasses. His attire of a blue and black coloration and sat behind the counter. "You're a new customer. What are you looking for?" to which his eyes glanced to the Cacao pods then back to Nahumar. Did he not question how he looked or anything? This was a new feeling to Nahumar. Not being judged if god or human.

  
  


"Oh hello. I'm Nahumar, God of Fear. I've been recently released from my seal and i was told i could exchange my cacao pods here for some extra cash." 

  
  


The man blinked then waved his hand. "Sorry. I don't have much money here. Best i can do is trade for other goods." 

"Wait but how do i make money? You see, I need to stock my pantry after being sealed for so long but i don't have any of your currency."

  
  


"Your best bet is sell in the Human Village. I'm more of a curio shop. But you are free to come back if there's anything that interest you." 

"Hmm...So human village...got it. Thank you...uhh i'm sorry what was your name?" Nahumar asked.

"Rinnosuke. If you come across anything odd don't be afraid to stop by and let me have a look at it." he introduced himself. Nahumar nodded and thanked the man before walking out of the shop.

  
  


With better direction from Rinnosuke, Nahumar headed off to the human village with his basket. Worry started to emerge from the god as he wasn't sure if people knew of his existence or remembered at all? Yet taking his steps down the pathway through the village...nothing. He was ignored. No one paid mind aside how he looked. A heavy sigh of relief washed over him while making his way to a vendor and hopefully exchange his Cacao pods for Yen. In the middle of his transaction however, the white and black witch Marisa approached him with a big old grin. 

  
  


"Yo! Whatcha' doing in the village Nahumar?" her smile everbright and friendly.

  
  


"Marisa. Well...I have nothing to eat in my stores so i'm about to go shopping." Nahumar raised a sack of Yen he planned to take.

  
  


Marisa gave a sharp whistle "Dang! That's not chump change. What did you sell?" 

  
  


"Cacao pods." 

  
  


Marisa soon realized that Nahumar might not of realized the danger he could be in carrying that mass sack around and instead went to grabbing his wrist to tug along. "We can't sit around idle if you need supplies. Come on! To the market!"

  
  


A shopping trip with Marisa of all people. Nahumar couldn't help but be dragged by Marisa everywhere while she was conducting more of the business without his input.

"Yeah a big barrel of rice. Shipping address..."

"Salt Cured Fish unless you have one of those cool ice boxes like Rinnosuke owns. Oh and meat!"

"Yeah let's go with-"

  
  


"Marisa!" Nahumar finally announced to her despite wanting these items already. "Can we take it easy? I'm not sure how long these items will last. Plus i could just use more vegetables. Onions, peppers, beef bones and the like." he tried listing as Marisa gave her big grin.

"Of course, Mar." a nickname? So quick too. The whole situation went from ten to one hundred in an instant with Marisa. 

"Well good because I also have to think of my Nighthares and-"

"Hey Mar get over here! Fresh buns out of the steamer!" Marisa...was already at the next stall with his sack of Yen to buy two meat buns without his permission.

  
  


"H-hey! Don't go stealing someone's wallet like that." Nahumar tried to scold the witch stuffing her face with a meat bun while offering the other to him.

"Mnnfh?" With a swallow Marisa told him "I'm not stealing. It's borrowing."

She was a handful...But helpful. "Fine i'll let it slide this time, but you're not going to borrow more from me, got it." though tasting one of these meat buns had peaked his interest in wanting to cook them himself. So on top of the nessecities he also aimed to get flour for the dough and learn of the fillings. By the time their shopping venture his bag was past half empty in money maybe more but they stood there with the crates and barrels of items he had to buy.  
  
"Man that's a lot of stuff. You sure it's okay to not take it to my shrine?" Nahumar openly asked Marisa who took a triumpant posture. "Yeah Mar. Leave this to me! I know some people who can help." Then patting his back to encourage him "Why not take a walk around town more or something? Enjoy yourself!"

  
  


\----

  
  


Now that he had covered the delivery to his shrine, he had more free time to do whatever until then much to his dismay. Yet Maria seemed trustworthy. The sun was still up. Then thinking on it, Nahumar decided to find where the Hakurei Shrine was again. "It's been ages..." he told himself quietly as he headed from Kourindou towards the west as instructed. No path leading this direction was visible but the way did have some notable landmarks and stone lamps and occasional old paths...until he spotted the large gate of red at the base of a tall set of stone steps leading up to something above. 

"...Right now i remember. This is a Torii. So the shrine must be above."

  
  


Nahumar decided to not fly in this time and instead approach the shrine from the steps. The higher he went the more he realized the altitude was his kind of higher than expected. With each step the god reminded himself of his old land before Gensokyo. A temple built upon a very tall mountain. It wasn't until he reached the top did he find himself at the shrine grounds. The building in the distance with the red and white maiden before it idly sweeping a few leaves to the side. Her attention fixed on the grounds. Nahumar felt a similar feeling like his own shrine in a way...but he couldn't quite understand. Suddenly, Reimu locked eyes on him and Nahumar simply waved back.

  
  


"Oh you came earlier than expected. What brings you to the shrine?" Reimu gave the most casual greeting of all. No formality or professionalism in it. 

  
  


"Figured i'd take a quick stop by after shopping to fill my pantry. I wanted to thank you again for-" Reimu then raised a hand to Nahumar to shush him. "Seriously no need to be overly polite. Being sealed by a Hakurei Priestess before kind of makes me responsible for anything you do or happens. Consider it more of a landlord situation."

  
  


"L-Landlord!?" He felt a bit demoralized that Nahumar never considered himself just 'renting' land. "Me...A god once revered reduced to nothing but a squatter..." 

  
  


"You get use to it." The priestess shrugged. Reimu placed the broom aside then asked him "By the way, Do you know about Danmaku? You were sealed pretty early on so i'm assuming no." 

  
  


Nahumar shook his head. "I know very little on Danmaku."

  
  


"Well...Consider this a special lesson. I'll teach you how to use Danmkau. It's the safest form of handling incidents in Gensokyo. It's kind of a martial arts but these are duels not to the death. They also help level the playing field. As well we use them kind of a spectacle at times. I want you to understand the basics so you don't end up killing people randomly, got it?" the way Reimu talked was far more taking her role serious in this moment but there was that hint of a girl wanting to have a lazy day. 

  
  


"Danmaku...well i wouldn't mind giving it a try. Mind showing me a demonstration?"

"Certainly."

  
  


Reimu would stand before Nahumar as she then tossed a sphere of light surrounded by four other different colored spheres that passed him by. The pretty colors were a sight to behold. "Now try to imagine a bullet patten like that in your own way." thus Nahumar got to focusing what he could. Purple, Black and silver colors forming before letting the formation take the shape of a crow's beak before him. Reimu tapped her chin when she saw how it fired. "Not bad. Could use a bit more work but maybe you need to spar a little. I'll go easy on you-"

  
  


"Wait!" Nahumar held his hand in defiance. "Fight you? Won't this hurt?" to which she rolled her eyes in slight annoyance. "No. At worse you might rip my clothes but nothing bad will happen. Go ahead. Try to shoot me down with whatever patten you feel like throwing out." 

As to why Reimu wouldn't teach him further? There was a moment that she realize he had some training before but maybe what Nahumar needed was practice. So with Gohei in hand, Reimu prepared for the worst.

  
  


"...A-alright." His nerves shot as the god of fear felt off. The stance he took resembled one who would hold a spear behind him. Standing tall and imposing with one hand ready. He got to make the first move and with a swipe of his hand he generates a current of bullets both black and purple in varying sizes of circles aimed around Reimu. She easily sidestepped without much resistance while finding the gaps. Retaliating with her own patterns and striking Nahumar a few times on his body. 

"Your patterns are too spread! Don't be afraid to get tighter to make your opponent graze them." though hearing such a line, all Nahumar could see was the old Shrine Priestess teaching him before. So Nahumar changed his attacks and designs. Now spinning what would be a spear in his hand emitting bullets of oval and circles. The ovals flying faster while the circles floated in the direction and forming small chances of gaps. Trying to catch her off guard. Once more she easily passed through but a smile formed. "Good good! But you can't keep doing it forever!" and another hit came from behind as she used a few more bullets that wrapped around back onto him. 

  
  


"F-fine." the God of Fear reached into his jacket to pull a spellcard with an emblem on the back. Raising it up to present it. "Phobia Sign 'Within the Spider's Nest'!" shouting the spell as Reimu saw bullets wrapping around his form. They shaped six legs of black bullets and six eyes of purple staring down at Reimu while smaller white bullets formed a hexagonal shaped web with lines between them. Interchanging left and right weaving to try and catch Reimu off guard.

"Hey! I didn't say use a spellcard now!" Reimu though never told him not to...but a spell this easy to dodge showed he was not using anything too strong. So she weaved in and out getting a feel while seeing how that spider form really was off putting with it's black body and six purple eyes. Midway through bullets of green started spraying in a scattered cone shot towards her position. Narrowly dodging them in the process. 

  
  


Finally, Reimu saw a chance. She pulled her own spellcard and countered.

  
  


"Spirit Sign 'Fantasy Seal -Circle-'!" the rainbow of colors that Reimu threw out with this spell homed in on his position breaking through the bullets and impacting him. Each one slamming against his body until Nahumar eventually fell to the ground...pain shooting from falling so high up as he was slipping into a state of unconsciousness.

  
  


"Hey...You alright?" Reimu's words were muffled before silence and darkness. Nahumar had no idea what happened after but he assumed that the fight was over...

  
  


Nahumar fell unconscious for a while. Even he was not sure what happened after his eyes closed.

  
  


Then...something soft. A feeling of warmth. Stirring from his slumber, the God of Fear would open his eye to see Reimu above him and the sunset orange sky.

"Finally awake? You took a good pounding from the spell." was he resting on her lap!? Nahumar felt his cheeks flare up from the idea. 

Nahumar asked "H-how long was i out?"

  
  


"You were out of it for a good long while."

  
  


"Seems like i overdid it too...Sorry, I got so into the match-"

  
  


"No apologies. Now about your body."

  
  


Nahumar blinked. "W-what do you mean? Did i break a leg?" he asked. Reimu though shook her head and told him "No. You're...a sphere."

  
  


It was at that moment, Nahumar realized that Reimu saw what he truly looked like. His body turned back into the head sized sphere of black with purple sclera and one single black eye. His whole body resting in Reimu's lap. Defenseless. He was screwed if people knew about his true form...

"...Please don't tell anyone i look like this! I beg of you!" he pleaded to the best of his ability but Reimu tried to stop a heckle before she laughed out loud. 

  
  


"Come on! I wouldn't do that. Not when you're that cute." she poked at Nahumar's body. 

'Cute?' he thought. Never had he heard someone call his real self cute. The bright pink turning red on him from embarrasment. "No one would believe me that the 'god of fear' is a beach ball with a single eye." the amusement in her voice as Nahumar tried to roll off her lap and onto the wooden panel of the shrine beside her. 

  
  


"W-well thank you but i should get going home now-"

  
  


"Can you even make it home looking like that?" Reimu, now changing her tone to a more serious model pointed out to Nahumar. 

  
  


"No...In fact i can't exactly do much aside hover a few feet off the ground. So flying is out of the question." 

  
  


"Why not stay here for the night?" The priestess offered. "I think i have a pillow perfect for you to sleep on." 

  
  


  
  


\---

  
  


Night time came and Nahumar took to the pillow upon the table laid for him. His sphere body snuggling and wiggling to get as comfortable as possible while he waited for Reimu to finish in the bath. The sound of water and nothing else. When was the last time he ended the day with another in the area? He waited and silently listened to the faint movement of water from the bath. About a few minutes later he would see Reimu come around the corner to her bed wearing a white robe. Her hair let down and ready for bed. Nahumar curiously watched her like a cat as the priestess removed the rolled up futon from the closet and set it out for her to sleep on. 

  
  


Nahumar had no idea what the white futon was and tilted his body. "That's a massive pillow." he commented. "It's not a pillow. It's a Futon." Reimu corrected the god before opening the sheets and shifting underneath them. "Now get some rest." and promptly eased her eyes closed. Letting her body relax. Nahumar smiled, even if his eye couldn't convey without a proper mouth. "Goodnight then, Priestess." He defaulted to a more proper term. He thought to himself.

'Today was amazing. I can't wait to see what tomorrow brings!'

  
  


His eye closed and the dreams flowing back...To a simpler time. Before Gensokyo. Before the fall of his original home...With family.

  
  


_"Aunt Hecatia. Brother won't stop picking on me..."_

_"Not my fault you're always crying to mom, Baby."_

_"Now now you two. Your both still fairly young as gods. There is no need to hate each other. Fear and Terror are a team. Without the other there will be problems. Though you should still apologize for hurting your bother, D_____S."_

_"Lame...Fine i'm sorry P____S."_

_"Apology accepted."_

_"Good! How about you two come to hell with me for a bit? I got some chocolate."_

_"Can we!?"_

_"Of course. I'm sure your father will be okay if you took a little break from work."_

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

  
  


The next day, Reimu felt the sun on her face as her call to wake up. She then sat up and looked to the table to see the pillow she left for Nahumar but he was already gone.

"Mnn...He's definitely an early riser." the idle comment led to Reimu carrying on with her usual day no different than the last. Rolling the futon up to put away, washing herself up, changing into her traditional red and white attire and eating a simple breakfast of leftover fish and some rice before heading outside the shrine to greet the clear blue sky. Broom in hand she gently dusted off the steps that she made her way down onto the stone pathway leading away.

"Ahoy!" Marisa called out while descending from her broom before Reimu as her shoes made a tap when touching the stone pathway. "Ready for the party tomorrow?" a tilt of her wide witch hat to Reimu made her smile "Depends, did you send the invitations out?" and returned that smile with a big grin. "You bet I did! Even Byakuren wanted to come this year when I told her we're going to have Ambrosia this time."

Marisa took a look in the donation box out of curiosity and saw some paper. "Hey. You have a donation." Marisa called out. Reimu froze. Then she thought it was a prank. With a shrug, Reimu walked over to open the lid. Sure enough there was a donation. A Thousand Yen!

"...Okay Marisa, what trick are you playing?" Reimu deviately smiled while plucking the paper up but the black and white witch shook her head. "Wasn't me. I ain't got enough to even donate a hundred."

It took Reimu another moment of thinking out loud with Marisa over who left the donation...

"Well if it wasn't you today...and yesterday no one visited asides Nahu-" there the priestess felt as if it was his doing somehow. Marisa just tilted her head curiously at his act "Woah...Nahumar made a donation? He's kind of overgenerous don't you think?" but Reimu just stared at the bill of Yen, instead stowing it away privately within a small pocket in her skirt. "A donation is a donation. Which means-" And a gleam in Reimu's eyes came forth "I can buy some cheap meat to go with my rice for dinner!" completely focused on her vision of thin strips of grilled meat, chicken...even better fish. The possibilities were endless for her.

But seeing Reimu excited and happy was all that Marisa could ask for her friend. "Geeze if a thousand yen got you this riled up, I wonder what kind of emotion I'd see if i gave you ten thousand?"

"You might as well marry me for ten thousand." Reimu jokingly answered as she headed off to the human village with Marisa to buy some quick food!  
  
A simple stop at the human village brought the two to the market and for Reimu to dazzlingly gaze at the selection of food she could buy with her latest donations.   
  
On the way out, a man had approached Reimu with quite a worried look on his face. "Priestess! Please help us..." he pleaded to the red and white shinto priestess as she handed Marisa her purchased goods. The look that Marisa saw was a rare one when Reimu went to work.   


"What's the issue?" she asked.

The man bowed his head. "I-it's our son! He can't leave bed at all! It's like some otherworldly force is keeping him to the ground! Please do something!" again praying to Reimu. "Alright. Lead on."  
  
Reimu had Marisa stand outside the home while she went in to check on the child. The mother constantly praying while the father waited in an eagerness for his son to wake. For Reimu this seemed like child's play. She cleaned the area by burning sage for smoke and prepared her needles just right to ward off whatever is there. She swung her Gohei above the child after the sage...but nothing seemed to react. Nothing came from it. The child laid there, frozen to whatever his eyes laid upon. His body still breathing but the nerves were shot. 

Reimu took out some talismands "...Okay let's try this." and placed them against the child in an attempt to draw out any posession...but they didn't stick. Neither did her needles. Reimu was at a loss for a moment before remembering that they said 'sleeping'. So with an incense burning gently and her body assuming a meditative position she would prepare to try and contact the dream world...

In her Meditative State, Reimu fell into a light slumber to enter the Dream World. There she could find a strange woman wearing what looked like a black and white night gown with puff balls, a very long sleeping cap and a tail that was noticeable off the bat. She felt Reimu's presence and turned around while laying across the space above them. The dream world changed to a simple plane of existence.

"Doremy." Reimu called out to the woman.

"This is a shock. What brings the Gensokyo Shrine Maiden here?"

"There is a child that refuses to wake up. I demand you get rid of his nightmare before I enter the Dream Realm again like last time."

The odd woman raised her book up like a shield despite her expression still looking like a mix of Smug and Lazy. "I would if the Nightmare didn't escape into the Physical World..."

Reimu blined. "HUH!? How does a Nightmare become real!?" to which Doremy answered

"Very rarely do these Nightmares escape into the real world. When they do, they become hallucinations or even physical bodies. Some last longer than others."

This was new information to be sure as Reimu floated along the empty space in a cirle with Doremy doing much the same as a glob of dreams formed in her hand.

"Then what should we do?"

"This is a matter that concerns the Physical World this time. I'm sure you'll figure out how to get rid of the physical representation of Fear and Dread."

With those words, Reimu would snap out of her meditative state with a verbally annoyed growl. "Damn Baku can't even be clear about all this."  
  
Reimu announced to the parents to hold on for a moment while she went to get something important to the situation. She walked to Marisa who was waiting for her and turned to face the priestess. "So? Got it done?" she lifted her wide witch hat to gaze at Reimu. Silently, Reimu shook her head.   
"The kid is not sleeping that's for sure, but something is keeping him still. It's like he's paralyzed."

"Tried using the needles?"

"Did that..."

"Talismans?"

"Nothing."

"Prayer-"

"I tried what i could but Doremy mentioned it being a physical nightmare. The kid is probably terrified..."

The two thought it over before Marisa reminded herself of one person. Together the two incident solvers would say to the other

"Nahumar!"

...

  
Nahumar tended to his garden to plant new carrot seeds for his menagerie of purple rabbits. Each one hopping over one another and following Nahumar like their parent or guardian figure. Their eyelids closed but still knowing the way around. Nahumar walked up the steps to his shrine and pulled out a brown cloth bag out. "I know you're all pretty hungry. Hunting was fine for a while but-" and with his hand dipped in, grabbing onto a bundle he threw out a collection of carrots in the sky! 

"We're back in society! The first taste of carrots once more for you all!"

All in unison the Nighthares opened their eyes, showcasing their solid black eyes with a weird white cross pattern at the flying carrots. Only to have them thump on the ground on the other side. They immediately bolted! Nibbling and devouring the amount of carrots in pure joy.

Nahumar tossed a couple more just for good measure before sitting on his porch to watch the Nighthares have their first honest carrot meal in so long. "...No more do they have to scavenge..." and before he could enjoy a snack of a cacao bean-

"Nahumar." a familiar voice stopped him. Reimu from the sky landed before the God of Fear with a troubling look.

"I need your aid." she announced.

"My aid? What's the problem?" Nahumar fixed his jacket while standing up and preparing to follow her where ever she would head off. "Someone in the village won't wake up and Doremy mentioned the anomaly is not in the Dream World. Just come with me." Reimu and Nahumar would fly off together to the Human Village, returning to the home where the young boy resides.

  
"I'm back." Reimu told the parents as she walked with Nahumar behind her. The black eyes and purple Sclera was a shock to them and they wondered what kind of being Reimu managed to summon into the world? Nahumar just smiled and waved as he always would before entering the bedroom where the child laid there. Breathing but incapable of waking or moving.

Reimu sat beside Nahumar on her knees...though Nahumar had trouble at first having been more akin to sitting with legs spread out.

She asked the God of Fear "Ever seen something like this?"

To which he nodded. "All too common. There's a Sleep Paralysis Demon keeping him from fully waking. He knows we're here...but he can't react accordingly." and there he pointed to the child's chest.

"...I don't see a demon."

"Look harder, Hakurei Priestess...Concentrate." Nahumar insisted upon the area. The more Reimu concentrated, the easier it was to notice that strange bend of light. The idea of a body upon the child prompted Reimu to toss a few talismans in the open space above the child. There it clung to an arm and part of the body of whatever it was sitting on the child. It did not move.

"What in the-"

"Sleep Paralysis Demons manifest into reality from the sleeping world when the victim's nightmares are potent enough." his hand outstretched upon where the neck of the creature was to dispel the illusion of the demon.

Reimu looked in a half second of shock. A cold, chilling sensation ran up her spine but faded as soon as she was accustomed. She's seen far worse from her field of work and this was another notch on the belt. It's body was black with grey veins. It's face was featureless aside the two vacant white eyes and gaping mouth. It made no sound. Made no motion. It did not even care if it was caught. With one twist of the wrist, Nahumar broke the concentration of the demon and condensed it's presence into an obsidian black crystal no longer than a finger or thicker.

It took a moment for the child to finally move and focus in on the two. "T-thank you..." His shakey tone came forth as Reimu reached over to pet the child gently.

Notifying the parents, Reimu and Nahumar were met with a barrage of bows from the family.

"Your son is free from the demon keeping him still." Reimu announced. The parents were far too happy to know it wasn't too late.

"OH THANK THE BOTH OF YOU! Truly this was the blessing of a god!" To which Nahumar would reply

"No need to thank me, it was all The Hakurei Priestess' work. I was merely brought in to aid her." Lying then and there in front of Reimu knowing full well the situation.

Only when they left the Human Village did Reimu stop Nahumar to ask him some questions.

"Normally I don't care about this but why did you lie like that? You were the one who got rid of the beast in the first place." Resting her Gohei against her shoulder in waiting.

"...I do not wish to gather Faith again. It was people who believed in me too much that caused the surge of emotions to affect the humans and led to my banishment." he then raised the crystal to the sky. The natural light of the world revealed it's true color of dark blues with a swirl of black inside.

"I doubt being thanked by two humans will lead to something like that. We have gods of all kinds and deities roam this land. Heck we even have a giant fusion reactor in Former Hell powered by a Yatagarasu inside of a Hell Raven. You're. Fine." Those two words she nearly shouted with a bitter anger behind them.

Nahumar however took her words in earnest. "Then next time someone thanks me i'll accept it."

"Also-" Finally the priestess points to the crystal.

"What are you going to do with that?"

"Oh this? I'm going to eat it."

"You're joking." A flat response just as Reimu watched Nahumar popped the crystalized terror into his mouth with an audible crunch like glass. Small tendrils of a black smoke escaped from his closed lips briefly before fading as he swallowed.

"...Mnn. Bitter with a tangy bite." and expelling air with a gasp. Reimu was still unphased. Calm, collected and always composed no matter the situation. "You're definitely a 'god' alright. A weird one But i hope you keep your end of the bargain and bring that Ambrosia Tomorrow. Three Barrels-"

"Two!" Nahumar corrected Reimu. She just smiled and chuckled. "Right, Two. Thought I could sneak in a third." before taking off back to her shrine. 

But something rumbles in the Palace of the Earth Spirits. An individual was found on the outskirts of Former Hell. A strange sphere that turned into a man when he woke up. Found by the Kasha named Rin she took this person to Satori. There among the small group that followed in interest they would discuss the matter.

"You are not a 'human' that's for sure. What is your name?"

"I...Don't know. All I remember is darkness before waking here."

"Satori-Sama! Can I name him!?"

"HEY! Why does Rin get to name him? That's not fair!"

"Calm down you two...though i can already read your ideas. We're not naming him Sakana or Tamago

"Aw...."

"You can...read their minds?"

"Yes but yours is...Jumbled. It really is not worth examining further until your memory is less fragmented."

"Then how shall I earn my keep?"

"We could use someone to help Yuugi keep peace in the underground. How does that sound for work?"

"...I shall accept."

"And how about for now we call you...Yakyosho? Your eyes are very...striking like a terror in the night."

The being named Yakyosho bears a striking similarity to Nahumar in physical build and clothing minus the starry night jacket. The only difference is his eyes. White Iris and Black Sclera that shared a haunting presence behind it. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Early morning at the Hakurei Shrine, Reimu and Marisa prepared a few snacks ahead of time and set the grounds up nearby the cherry blossom trees. Large blankets to be laid on the floor, brazers for when the party eventually goes late with a makeshift grill in the center of the many laid blankets and even pillows set for the guests.

  
"Marisa. What do you think? Too much?" Reimu asked towards the black and white witch who was busy setting up an umbrella spot for certain guests angled at the right spot so the sun would not invade as it passes overhead.

"Nah! We got a lot of people coming and bringing their own tray. I got the perfect mushrooms to grill for later too."

The two of them have done this every year. A routine that never got old. Their work continued until the presence of a short oni with long and profound horns strolled on up with a carefree stride.  
"You two work so fast. Already got the grounds prepared for a big party." which then she placed down a cask she had brought with her from her shoulder, twice her size even and setting it before them.

"I got the good stuff-" but she was halted by Reimu.

"Hold onto that cask, Suika." the priestess looked over at the short Oni. "We managed to snag some Ambrosia."

Suika scoffed. "Right. 'Ambrosia'. Probably some cheap wine." but Marisa backed Reimu up. "No way! This is going to be the real deal this time. Nahumar's bringing two barrels of the stuff."

this left Suika in disbelief.

"Real Ambrosia?" A smirked in a devilish way. "More reason to stick around then! I'll be the judge if it's real or not." walking over and inspecting the grounds along with the grill to aid Reimu and Marisa for anything else. Leaving the Sake cask near the shrine.

In the meantime at The Mare, Nahumar had finished moving the second barrel of his ambrosia from the storage to the front yard. With a thick rope he planned to carry it with one trip. The Nighthares watching with interest and curiosity at what their master was doing. Swaying their heads left and right to the pace of his hands and motions. Tying the barrels tight enough to not let any slip. Crossing above the top and around the sides, double looping and finally making the tie to the rope he will carry. Two of them to ensure it won't swing during flight.

"Alright! What do you think guys?" Nahumar asked the Nighthares. All of them just hopped randomly around and looked at him. Not a word was shared. He took their silence with a smile. "And can't forget the chicken skewers." Nahumar ran back inside to bring forth a container he had purchased from Rinnosuke the other day to help contain the raw marinated skewers of chicken. Placing it on one of the barrels.

Before he could take off, he was soon visited by Alice who was stopping by. She must of noticed his attempt to bring the casks in one go. She gave him one look before commanding her dolls to pick up the chicken container for him. "Let me help out a bit. It's risky to try and fly with that much weight." but Nahumar just smiled.  
  
"Nonsense! I've carried giant spheres of marble before. This is-" Nahumar demonstrated some amount of strength as he tried taking off, struggling in the process. "NOTHING. TO. ME." straining his words with each shout. Alice couldn't help but chuckle politely at his attempt at strength.  
"Clearly your time sealed has also weakened you physically." With her words, Alice would allow a few more dolls to support his casks from below while the two took off to the shrine. The trip would be much slower than normal on account of all that weight...  
  
"REIMU!? Where's that Ambrosia you promised!?" By now with a couple of guests arriving it was Suika who started flailing in anticipation for the promised drink of the gods.

"Be patient. I'm sure they're heavy for him..." Reimu looked to the sky as the grounds were littered with the guests already enjoying the gathering. She could barely make out two figures in the distance flying towards the shrine along with two large barrels hanging from strong ropes. Alice would descend first following with Nahumar gently trying to fix the barrels to let them sit on one of the ends upon his decent.

"Sorry for the wait!" Nahumar said out loud. This caught the attention of Suika who upon seeing Nahumar...swore she saw him before. Yet his eyes were a different coloration. It wasn't important for now and Suika put that in the back of her head for later.

His appearance had turned certain heads, mainly of Byakuren who could easily see the aura of Fear he exhumed by his presence alone. Nahumar gave a very awkward wave. The pressuring gaze of individuals descending upon him especially ones of great power and importance. It all went away when Marisa grabbed his arm to sit him down right beside her.

"Hey Mar! Glad you came. Those barrels are the ambrosia right?" getting him to relax as Suika was about ready to bust it open and chug it. Reimu on the other hand halted her.

"We're going to let people have a cup each right?" Reimu looked to Nahumar who nodded.

Suika then made a rowdy announcement. "Alright everyone! Who's ready for a cup of Ambrosia!?" having the group all seem eager to try something new. The reaction was quite positive. Suika did the honor of smashing the barrel top open with her fist, pulling off the wooden ends and with a scoop of a cup, offered it to the next person to pass around. Reimu doing the same. Giving Nahumar his cup as she sat down next to him opposite of Marisa.  
  
With everyone getting a cup in hand and even Yukari sneaking one for herself it was Nahumar who raised his glass and told everyone. "On the count of three. One. Two....THREE!"

They gave a cheer then in near unison all taking their brave sip. Not a second entering their mouths did the party have their judgements.  
  


"N-no way..."  
"Woah! That's some potent booze."

"AHH! Now that's the good shit right there!"  
"My my! Creamy and that hint of citrus with a bit of spice. Heavenly."

"Blek...Sorry Lady Yuyuko, mind finishing it for me?"

"Oh Shou. This is indeed a drink of the gods. I can feel another couple years added onto me."  
"L-lady Hijiri! I agree!"  
"Hmm...Think we can ask Nahumar for a barrel or two Sakuya?"  
"I can try, Milady. It must of tickled your taste-buds just right then."

To Nahumar he felt a bit of his old memory being unlocked as he watched the people around him enjoyed themselves not just on the Ambrosia but their gathering. He could see it now...  
  
Men and women relaxed and merry. Finding company with one another. By now he could feel the warm breeze of the shoreline being nearby and the sound of gulls above. For a moment, Nahumar thought he was back in his old ways. Among his people. Yet in his starry eyed distraction it was Marisa who walked up and tapped his shoulder.

"You alright there, Mar?" He snapped from his daydreaming past and smiled. "Yeah. Just felt a hint of nostalgia." and turned to the crowd all just having a good time. He would converse with many of the party goers. Getting to know them better and reassuring others he was not going to harm them at all  
  
  
As the day turned to night, the parties that came soon left one after another with thanks for a wonderful evening. Eventually only four people remained at the shrine. Reimu, Marisa, Suika and Nahumar. All of them huddled around the grill to finish off the last of the chicken skewers. After having another cup of the Ambrosia, Suika gave her biggest grin and satisfied gasp.

"I could drink this all day but then i can't savor it." she commented eagerly while laying on her back upon the shrine front porch.

"You really do like it that much? Well I could spare one of my barrels but it takes many months to make even one cask." Nahumar started talking shop with Suika a bit while rubbing his chin.  
Suika then had an idea while she sat back up "Tell me the ingredients and i'll let you make it for me!"  
  
"Looks like Nahumar had a great time tonight." Marisa pointed out while flipping the last skewers on the grill over. Reimu, having another sip of sake agreed "Yeah. It's like he was always here with us." though deep down she wanted to talk to him personally after seeing him space out.  
  
Eventually Marisa and Suika would fall asleep all sprawled out on the floor of the shrine interior. Nahumar gently placed covers over them to keep them warm before joining Reimu outside sitting on the steps. He took a seat beside her with a cup of his ambrosia. Reimu looked to her side, noticing the god of fear.

"Not heading home immediately i take it?"

"Not yet. I wanted to thank you for inviting me today."

"Eh think nothing of it. You're new so might as well get people accustomed to your existence. I hope by now you see what Gensokyo is like now?" she raised a brow, noticing his attention the whole time was still at the night sky. Enamored by it.  
  
"It's quite a colorful group. Reminds me of the old days." He mentioned, kicking back the rest of the Ambrosia in one shot from his glass. The words did bring Reimu to ask...  
  
"Nahumar. Mind telling me about yourself a bit?" Part of Reimu wanted to know more in the event he had to be resealed again and knowledge is power...on the other she was also curious how much he remembered of his old life. Nahumar took the question and thought on it.

"Well...I am the child of the God of War and the Goddess of love. My role was to assist my father in times of war and conquest against others, but it wasn't for me. I usually resided in a small shrine with a priestess whom I-" his memories started to feel fragmented and torn. He couldn't recall much, neither the name of the priestess or his parents.

Reimu reached her hand and placed it on his shoulder. "Relax...That might be the side effect of being in Gensokyo. Overtime you forget certain things in the outside world...It happened to Sanae. I don't think she even remembers much of her personal life before coming here." reassuring the god it was a normal thing.

"If that is true then why can I remember my aunt's name? She was the one who gave me the recipe for the Ambrosia."

Reimu asked "Who is your aunt then?"  
  


"Hecatia." he replied.

Reimu soon widen her eyes and nearly fell on her back in complete shock at that notion. "N-no way! You and that hell goddess are related!? HOW!?" pointing at him while trying to comprehend how a small, cute looking sphere god was familiar with Hecatia. Nahumar was confused at her reaction. "Aunt Hecatia is my father's sister. She's real nice when you know her. I often get spoiled...so you know her?" he finally asked. "What has my aunt been doing?"

"W-well...." Reimu would then go on the explain the incident involving Junko, the moon and more. The night from there led to explanations, stories and more laughing. Reimu and Nahumar felt a small bond of friendship building and before it could get better, it was quite late. Nahumar sealed the last bits of the Ambrosia and left it with Reimu to keep as he started to walk out onto the stone path of the shrine. Stretching and preparing for a flight back.

"I'll see you sometime, Reimu."

"Likewise."

With a soft takeoff into the night, Reimu was left to two snoring freeloaders. She looked around her place and noticed on the table was a note. The hand wiring made her eyes roll. "Yukari..." she silently mocked, picking it up and having a read...  
  
_`Reimu,  
An incident might happen in the near future involving that Fear God. Do what you must  
For the balance of Gensokyo.`  
  
_"Like I need a letter to tell me that." She rolled her eyes at the note. But as she was about to continue walking she noticed one of Nahumar's Nighthares hanging around. Though she wanted to kick it out...instead Reimu picked the rabbit up to pet it gently.  
_  
  
  
_  
  


In former hell, Yuugi walked alongside Yakyosho who was half her height when compared together. The two were on a patrol of sorts in making sure things were in order tonight in the Ancient City. Though this was more of an excuse to have fun of her own eating, drinking and causing some disruption herself. Being one of the four devas it had perks.

"Smile, ya lump!" Yuugi's energetic and cheerful tone followed with a hard slap on the back, sending Yakyosho almost on his face with a trip. He fixed his attire and simply looked up at the Oni.

"I am smiling. It's just not as bright." his face, though static showed a hint of joy.  
  


"Well how about we put some food in your stomach?" the Oni grinned. Whisking the odd being with her to a stall and immediately ordering for him. The smell was exotic to Yakyosho but also familiar...Herbs and spices unique to something nostalgic. Booze being offered to both him and Yuugi as they waited. It was time Yuugi could talk to him.

"You know...you do kind of remind me a bit of Parsee." Yuugi started off while pouring sake for Yakyosho then herself.

"How so?"  
  
"Well she's able to do some special things with people's Jealousy. You're able to manipulate emotions too, right?"  
  
Then the odd being of White eyes and Black Sclera was reminded about earlier. "Oh. That." A small scuffle happened when Yakyosho tried to break up a fight. With one shove it was an innate ability that took the dread of the one who struck him to see some visions and provoking the poor individual to cry and whimper from his deepest phobia before him.

"It just seemed natural. I saw an aura and amplified it." The description was basic as hell and Yuugi raised a brow.  
"So you amplified it...and made the guy piss his pants? AHAHAHAHA!" The roaring laughter could easily be heard by anyone within a mile. "I can't believe that happened. So you can see people's fears huh? What about mine?" The way she eased her elbow on the counter and stared at Yakyosho while taking one long poll of her sake was like a flirt.  
  
However Yakyosho found only one tiny bit on her shoulder. It was barely noticable unless focused in and it's potency was not strong at all. Yet he said to Yuugi-

"Your fear...is to run out of strong people to fight with." but saying that to an Oni is more a truth than a personal fear. Regardless she smiled with a big grin and replied.

"Bingo! But all Oni have that fear honestly."

By the time the Beef Udon came, the two were ready to devour and enjoy. Yuugi being more dexterous with chopsticks went to town while Yakyosho fumbled with the concept. Trying to mirror what Yuugi did despite her speed until a pair of hands from behind helped him with the way it should rest.  
"There you go! Now enjoy!" Hanging upside down was a strange Tsuchigumo. Yamame, the Earth Spider.

"Oh hey Yamame! Want a bowl too?" Yuugi offered with the sudden appearance but she shook her head before landing on her feet.  
"Nope! I'm just here to check on Yakyosho. I gotta say, You were much cuter as a sphere than a human shape."

"Eh..." he waved his hand off, returning to the Udon to have a taste. While the two talked it was the spices within the broth and beef that triggered something within him to shift. His memories forming up. A hand clenching his head like a migraine.

_"De__os. Hecatia sent you a gift of your favorite meal. Kreatopita!"_

_"W-who told her that was my favorite? Was that you, Ph__os!?"  
"Yes. I figured because you worked so hard, you deserve tribute! Father is always speaking highly of you!"_

_"...Ph__os...You should really come with us more. Together, we're a mighty force!"_

_"But...I don't like war and conflict."_

"Hey. You alright?" Yuugi managed to snap him back as Yamame looked worried to his reaction. Yakyosho put on a smile and replied. "Yes. I am fine. The soup is real good and the spices are top notch." and continued to eat the soup before them. What he thought wasn't a big deal to him was different to people looking from the outside...  
  
They saw him struggling with his mind physically. Yamame prior was trying desperately to wake him from the trance. This would have to be looked into later as he would walk home with Yamame escorting him.


	5. chapter 5

_  
A soft wind gently blows along the seaside region of a city. The day was quite warm for a woman heading through the pathway decorated and endowed with the finest silk garments, gold and gems. The long brown hair led past her shoulders both in front and behind while the top of it the circlet was designed elegantly with a purple and black gemstone to make it into a single eye.  
  
Her destination was towards the center of this city and what looked like a grand shrine of marble and stone. The steps leading up littered with men and women alike engorging themselves on offerings bestowed and blessed by the god. Passing them A towering icon of war itself sat in a mighty seat adorned with weapons and armor from his conquest and foes both god and animal alike, but that was not who she was after.  
  
Instead she bowed her head in respect and pleaded to the towering figure “O God of War, may I speak with your son of Fear?” offering in exchange a basket of bread and wine.  
  
Upon her words the doors just to the left of his seat slowly opened. Out stepped a strange man with purple sclera and black eyes. Wrapped in a simple robe decorated with the stars and night sky as a gift from his aunt. With a wide smile, the priestess couldn’t hold her excitement any longer.  
  
_ _“_ _The Celebration is underway! You have to show up this year!” her enthusiasm for the god to accompany her to this supposed celebration was nothing short of pent up excitement. The god of war chuckled in delight at how happy she was.  
  
The strange black eyed man stroked his chin. “It’s been a while since I have showed my presence. I do not see why not if you will escort me, my devoted priestess?”  
  
_ _“_ _Of course! Anything for you....”  
  
_ _“_ _Nahumar?”  
  
_ _“_ _NA-HU-MAR!?”_

  
A sudden smack to his head as Nahumar looked up to see the Hakurei Priestess holding a spoon behind him. Sitting up at the small table he realized soon why he was here. Lunch.  
“Geeze...For a god you sure tend to be dozing off a lot.” Reimu announced while twirling the wooden spoon between her fingers. Nahumar gently scratched his head of dim purple hair. He chuckled at the comment.

  
“ Apologies. I was having a nice dream again and waking felt like a hassle.”  
  
“ You can dream all you like after lunch. We’re going to Saute the mushrooms.”  
  
The Hakurei Shrine in the land of Gensokyo one warm summer afternoon. The gentle breeze blowing into the open aired room where Nahumar waited with another visitor across from him. Marisa Kirisami, the black and white witch that lived in the forest of magic was busy feeding a Nighthare that took resident close by a carrot as she watched it carefully. Making sure it’s eyes remained shut but also petting it.  
Nahumar never fully changed to the ways of japanese and other asian cultures, only in his attire foregoing the simplicity of silk for a more formal look. He kept the starry sky aspect while adding one of his purple Nighthares. Even sitting the way they do was a bit of a challenge as he opted to cross his legs instead or leave them sticking out.  
  
Marisa took a moment to ask him “So what were you dreaming about? Anyone special?” The smug look on this black and white witch trying to tease Nahumar but he could only answer bluntly  
“ I was remembering the past and a festival I would attend with-” Nahumar didn’t remember her name. The priestess who had been at his side long ago. “...an old friend.”  
  
“ Hmm? A festival? What kind was it?” The curious Marisa beamed at Nahumar.  
  
“ ...It was quite long ago. I remember...Food, merchants, Gods and Humans alike mingling and giving faith to their respective deities. It’s quite foggy but the celebration was quite enjoyable.” the more Nahumar tried to remember, the less he could recall. As if his memories were warped and twisted. Incapable of recalling.  
  
“You know, Reimu puts on a festival at the shrine on occasion. Maybe come on over and see what goes on! We got games, food, masks and more!" Marisa just couldn't keep her energy down just as Reimu came back with the dishes of mushrooms.

“It’s quite a good time. I’d recommend stopping by at night." Reimu reinforced his choice as these three individuals were about to eat-

  
  


"Reimu! I need your help!" The voice of a concerned human with her breath escaping. The long white hair against her blue dress with a red bowtie on it. Of all the days to get a call to action it was now. So with an annoyed groan, Reimu got up.  
"Mind if i eat along the way, Keine? I really don't want to miss lunch..." To which she turned to both Marisa and Nahumar to ask  
  
"And can you two watch the shrine for a bit? I won't be long...Don't have any Danmaku matches either." Glaring at Marisa especially who just gave the ok.

"No problem! We got this, right Mar?"

"Yeah we can hold the place."  
  
  


Reimu had a bad feeling leaving both of them at the shrine but there was no telling what Kenie asked of her. Once they took off, Marisa looked to Nahumar and started to ask him some questions.

  
  


"So Nahumar! You and Reimu are close now huh?" The black and white witch gave a deviate grin at Nahumar who remained composed in body and voice with a simple reply.  
"As close as business partners." then returning to his food.

"Eeehh!? Come on! Don't you like Reimu?"

"I do, but not romantically." Again the response came fast and hard as Marisa failed to tease the God.

"Let me guess, you're more for the reserve types like Alice?"

"Nope."

"Youmu?"

"Nada."

"Mmmrrrggg...How about-"

"Can you stop please?" Finally Nahumar took a more serious tone with Marisa. "Your teasing is getting a bit out of control. I find it kind of rude you would ask about who i'm in love with." then he returned to his mushrooms to finish. Leaving poor Marisa to lay on her back to stare at the ceiling in contemplation. A plan then formed in her head...

"Can we at least play truth or dare? It's a fun way to know one another." Marisa sat back up with hope in her eyes again.

"How does one play it?" Nahumar asked.

"It's easy! We take turns asking the other if they want to tell a truth or perform a dare! And you cannot back out of the choice unless you pick the other option. Like I'll ask you Truth or Dare now. What do you pick?" Seemed easy. He thought on what Marisa could do to him and replied

"Truth."

Marisa's smile came and asked her question. "Do you have a thing for blonde hair girls?"

"R-really? Are you doing this?" Nahumar could feel the trap she placed triggering. He couldn't back down from a game, even one he was willing to try. So he openly told Marisa...

"I have no strong feelings on hair color." This just made Marisa pout. "What kind of answer was that!? So lame and boring. Okay do me then!"

He blinked. His truths were not good enough? Maybe next round. "Okay. Truth or Dare?"

"DARE!" She stood triumphantly looking to get a bit of excitement. Nahumar looked around, picked up the Nighthare and held it up to Marisa.

"I dare you to lick this Nighthare."

"EW! I ain't doing that!"

"Then pick truth."

"F-fine...Truth..."

Nahumar had to think of a decent question. Coming up with the best kind of question.

"Do you like me?" Nahumar pointed to himself, causing Marisa to widen her eyes.

"Yeah as a friend. Should be obvious." then it started again. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Again the option of least danger came and Marisa felt annoyed he wouldn't take the risk.

"Aw come on. Not even one dare?" Nahumar remained adamant towards the choice. Marisa shrugged and asked with a mellowed and calm tone.

"Do you like Gensokyo so far?"

He nodded. "Yes. I'm surprised to see how wonderful the land is. So does Reimu really keep peace here?" asking out of the game but Marisa paid no mind since at this point the game was meaningless.

"Reimu is awesome and cool but i worry at times she's pushing herself too much. Always solving the incidents that get out of control. Though rarely i've seen her actually exterminate Youkai." despite admitting to the claim, Marisa did remember on and off Reimu doing such things when they were far too violent.

Nahumar took the information to heart and laid on his back. The Nighthare snuggled up against him for warmth and comfort, allowing Nahumar to pet him. "I had a Danmaku Practice match with her before. She's super strong and yet after i passed out-" he remembered that Reimu let him lay on her lap and the soothing warmth of such an area brought his cheeks pink enough for Marisa to grab some fuel.

"Oh? What she do to you?"

"N-nothing!"

"Just tell me, I promise i won't share the information." Marisa gave her grin while approaching Nahumar closer and closer. There was no way out of it.

"S-she...let me rest my head in her lap." thus turning the God of Fear into a God of Shame.

"You're lucky then! Reimu's lap is heavenly and soft." Marisa mentioned as if she did it common enough. Then again, the way their relationship worked was always very friendly enough for contact. To Nahumar such things he learned so commonly like that was quite reserved than open.

  
  


After a few hours, Reimu returned back at the shrine to find Marisa and Nahumar still lounging around though with Nahumar he was sleeping soundly. Marisa turned her head and waved. "Everything alright in the village?" She asked the priestess who let out an exhausted sigh. "Some kids ran off and people thought a Youkai was behind it...turns out they were just chasing a random dog the whole time." she sat upon the shrine steps and stretched her arms up just as Marisa had walked beside Reimu with her hat and broom on.

"No one else came to the shrine so today was quite a bore. I'll be heading off now."

"Going to the Mansion I bet?"

"Yep! Flandre wanted to show me some new patterns later tonight."

With no more words the black and white witch took off into the sky. Reimu looked back to the sleeping Nahumar just as the Nighthare hopped over and landed in her lap for pets and affection.

"You really seem to like me that much?" The smile from Reimu showed her fondness of animals deep inside the stoic expression of a maiden of fantasy. Each pet of the Nighthare brought it glee and delight. The light scar on it's leg did seem to indicate it was the Nighthare she saved from the trap.

  
  


"Hakurei Priestess." A voice rang out with the arrival of a new individual. Standing tall and wearing clothing that could only be described as from the outside world, a plaid style skirt with red, blue and green coloration among the black, a T-shirt that hung about her shoulders and the orbital spheres connected by chains to her collar it was the goddess of hell, Hecatia. The blue hair she sported indicated she used her Earth body to check in.

"Long time no see! Came around to check how Clownpiece has been lately?"

"Hm? Aside the one time she almost burned down the shrine trying to roast some meat under it, she's been acting better."

"Ahaha. Fairies be fairies."

but with Hecatia here...Reimu had to dig in. There's no telling if Nahumar said was true or not.

"Say, Hecatia I have a question."

The Goddess of Hell blinked. "Hm? Go on."

"Do you know of someone named Nahumar?" Reimu boldly asked while the rabbit hopped away to let her stand. Hecatia scratched her head a bit.

"Ahhh...Nope. Does not ring a bell. Why?"

Reimu mentally rolled her eyes considering the lie was true. "Someone claimed to be your Nephew but I figured he was kind of lying to get information out of you."

"Do you know what he looks like?" Hecatia asked. Reimu instead walked into the shrine and shook the God of Fear awake. "Nahumar. Someone's here for you." stirring the sleeping god from his slumber as he sat up.

"And i was having a good nap..."

"NAP LATER, LAZY!" she snapped and got Nahumar to finally emerge from around the corner after kicking his side in.

"If this is Aya, I swear-" He froze upon seeing Hecatia and in turn, Hecatia froze as well. Her eyes widen in shock as she tried to cover her mouth from letting out a loud gasp. Light tears welling up.

"I-Is that really you, Phobos?" Finally the Goddess of Hell asked. Nahumar- or rather Phobos had the same kind of reaction.

"Auntie!?"

"HUH!?!?" Now Reimu was both confused and kind of scared that he was really related to this goddess. "Hold on a second-" Hecatia made a mad dash past Reimu to grab Nahumar and held him tightly in a caring hug.

"Oh it's been so long since i've seen you, Phobos! You're doing well? Healthy? What happened to your Toga I gave you for a birthday present? How is your mother? Where-"

"Hold on just one second you two!" Reimu erupted after being ignored while the two gods turned to her.

"YOU!" she pointed angrily at Nahumar. "You said your name is Nahumar but she is calling you Phobos? What exactly is going on!?" then the two looked at each other before back at Reimu. Nahumar having to spill some beans.

"Y-you see...I wanted to start anew in Gensokyo after our land fell in a big war. I'm sorry if I decieved you...but i wanted to be known as Nahumar here, not my old name." and now things started to make a bit of sense as she scratched her head. Hecatia though just smiled.

"Don't be so hard on the boy. He's merely trying to adjust to life here. I'm more than happy to see my Nephew thriving! But if you're here then that means your brother must be around." this new info that Hecatia gave made Reimu feel this wave of annoyance becoming a headache.

"Good lord there's TWO of you?" but even with her own frustration at this news...The letter that Yukari left a few days ago started to make sense. The pieces of Nahumar's previous reason for being sealed...she was smarter than most but for now-

"You're still as cute as the day you were born!" She had to deal with seeing an aunt nuzzle her head right up against Nahumar's true sphere form. Nahumar looked so awkward and uncomfortable from the affection.

"S-stop it, Auntie..." Nahumar was completely at her mercy.

  
  


Only after a lengthy discussion on the events that led Nahumar to the situation did Hecatia nodded. A hand gently petting Nahumar in her lap while hearing Reimu out. "I see. So he was sealed here early on in Gensokyo? I guess Yukari snagged him and his brother up without me being aware...and here I thought they died in the outside world with the others." Hecatia showing a more reserved and compassionate side.

"You mentioned a brother. What is that all about?" With a sip of tea, Reimu was ready to listen to an explanation...

  
  


"Phobos is the God of Fear, his brother named Deimos is the God of Terror. The two aided their father who is my brother, The God of War in numerous exploits and served as advisors to him for those unable to make the trip to his palace of worship. Phobos and Deimos however were different and conflicted with their views despite holding on by their botherly bond. Deimos was always for conflict and strife...Phobos was for love and compassion. Either way you slice it, they never truly got along.

A war would break out in our later years and for the first time, it was the council of gods who decided that Phobos would help his mother and myself with evacuating civilians while Deimos would go to war. Deimos was against this choice but the fear the citizens had was so immense it cascaded onto the others and made the process take longer. We needed him to help manage it.  
  
After the fall of our civilization and my brother's demise at the hands of another god, I feared the worst that everyone vanished...including my Nephews. Deimos never forgave Phobos. Citing that had Phobos been there to fight, their father would of lived."

Perhaps the loss of her family at gods is what also drove Hecatia to feel a sense of familiarity with Junko on top of their shared hatred with the Lunarians. She felt the pain of losing a whole family lineage but never sought the same revenge as Junko. Reimu looked into her tea, noticing the leaves still at the bottom while imagining the situation in her head.

"So where is this Deimos?"

Hecatia shrugged. "Who knows? He could be anywhere in Gensokyo now. But...I hope he still does not hold a grudge on his brother. It wasn't his fault." Hecatia gently patting the sphere in her lap as Nahumar had been silent the whole time until now.

"I wish to be called Nahumar now." he stated. "I wish to have a clean slate and be happy here." Then hopping off of Hecatia's lap to sit beside both her and Reimu when he shifted back to his human form. Hecatia just smiled and patted his head.

"Alright then. I'll just call you Nahumar in public but when you visit me again, I'm going to call you Phobos like old times."

The little visit with Hecatia took quite a while and by now the sun was setting on the land. Nahumar idly stretched from his seat.

"I should start heading home myself-" but it was Reimu who tugged at his sleeve and gave a very unhappy glance.

"Don't do anything stupid. I rather not clean up after your mess." Whether her tone was serious or not, Nahumar nodded to Reimu. "Of course. The last thing I want is to get sealed away again. Take it easy, Reimu." with that he left for his shrine as Reimu took a sip of tea. Alone once more. On one half, this is what she wanted. On the other there was this nagging feeling in the back of her heart that yearned for another. Even a Maiden has her own desires.

\----

  
  


Within Former Hell as the light of the world fails to reach the land it was a new day starting for Yakyosho and the residents. Waking up on the top floor of an apartment, the odd being got up from his futon with only some pants on him, then he opened the blinds to stare out onto the streets below. Her he was met with a familiar face dangling upside down.

"Hey Yakyosho-Kun! Good Morning!" Her golden ponytail hair, brown and yellow clothing with black sleeves and the way her eyes shined made it clear Yamame was the first to greet his day. Yakyosho however looked un-phased and un-amused in his expression. Deep down he thought it was cute. Never could he admit a spider was his favorite creature to her...

"Yamame. Good morning to you too." He replied back while opening the window. "Come on inside."

Yamame swung in with grace and finesse like a spider though misjudging her momentum and slamming her back against his wall. She winced in light pain. Yakyosho in the meantime took it upon himself to wash up. Only emerging from the other room when cleaned up.

"So what brought you here this early? Did Satori-Sama need my aid?" he asked while looking for clothes to wear after a shower. Yamame fixed her posture at his table and gave her reason.

"Actually I heard you had a day off today so...Think we could hang out?" she watched Yakyosho grabbing a buttoned shirt when she noticed a mark on his back. It was a strange black formation. An ink blot of sorts yet it looked more like a tattoo. The longer Yamame stared at the marking the weirder it looked. Close and closer it's shape changed to her eyes. A slow fear started building.

"Hang out? I don't see why not." Yakyosho finally covered the back with his shirt of choice and button the white blouse up. Yamame shook her head not sure if she should ask about the marking. Instead keeping it to herself.

"Y-yeah. Today there's going to be a 'market'. No idea what Satori means by it but it is food." This prompted the entity to blink. His white pupils against the black sclera hinting his interest.

"Market...Well my pantry does look bare now. Why don't we do that? I'll even buy you something."

"Really!? Awesome!" The giggling Tsuchigumo bounced on the pillow she was kneeling on in glee. All that Yakyosho could think while seeing it was a cute spider bouncing happilly on her webbing.

_"She's so adorable..."_

  
  


A short walks down the way brought the two to the market row set up along the alleys. The owners ranging in demon to Yokai type of all sizes and shapes. The food on display either imported from above with an agreement from other beings or grown here. To Yakyosho he felt a small bit of nostalgia and a fragment of his past coming up. The scent of fresh bread. While he did zone out, it was less noticeable.

_"Oi, Ph_bos. Keep up."_

_"Sorry brother...The food looks so good though."_

_"You're always so excited about food. How about some bread."_

_"Oh really? Can we get Sourdough?"_

_"EH!? Sourdough? I'm not made of coin."_

_"Please brother?"_

_"...F-fine. Only cause it's good with eggs."_

  
  


Part of the memory was coming clearer but still some parts felt locked away. Without realizing it however, Yakyosho was in front of the bread he heard about. Sourdough Bread. The round and airy yet hard bread before him. The warm scent bringing his focus to the grain.

"How about Sourdough Bread?" Yakyosho offered to Yamame.

"Sourdough? BLECH! Sounds nasty."

"It really is not. Especially when you put scrambled eggs on top of toasted bread. Oh it's quite a delight." He tried to convince Yamame while buying the loaf then breaking off a small bit for her to try. With a nibble, Yamame changed her tune.

"It's...got a unique taste. You sure toasting it will be better?"

"Trust me." Yakyosho patted his chest in pride. "My brother-" What was he remembering now? The moment he uttered those words, it sent a shock in his system. Yamame quickly dragged Yakyosho into an alleyway so no one saw his odd head holding.

"Hey! Yakyosho! Don't start passing out now. What's this about a brother?" Yamame tried shaking him out of the state. Only to be met with a slow stop and gaze to her direction. He was starting to remember his past.  
"I remember..."

  
  


Later at the massive hot springs, Yuugi monitored the whole affair while enjoying it herself. A swig of Sake and relaxation time. It all seemed peaceful until Yamame came bursting through like a wrecking ball on her webbing.

"Y-YUUGI! YAKYOSHO! H-H-HE-" Her shaky scared tone only nullified with Yuugi's more stoic aura while easing the spider girl down on the ground. "What's this about Yakyosho?"

"We were at the marketplace together and after a few bits of conversation he just suddenly headed to the surface! He said he's going to look for his brother! I'm sorry! I tried to stop him but...but he was too scary for me!"

"Heh. Seems like I was correct all along?" the distant higher pitched tone came from a short oni with two profound horns. "Seems Yakyosho is related to Nahumar I found at the Shrine Viewing Party."

Yuugi turned to Suika with a broad smile of acceptance. "Then he's going to look for his brother right? No harm in that-"

"THERE WILL BE!!!" Yamame screeched again as her arms flailed. "He told me that he's going to kill his brother for something in the past!"

Now on the surface it seemed like typical family matters...but Suika would remind them-

"If Yakyosho starts a commotion above, we are looking at an incident that will involve Reimu."

"Meaning That Hakurei Priestess and Witch will no doubt try to solve it coming here after she stops him. I get it." Yuugi siad with a tired and unamused tone. "I'll go up to the surface then with Suika. Get him back and try to understand the whole mess." In one fell swoop she managed to finish the sake without a problem. These two Oni had a task to bring back a resident or things might look sour...

Yakyosho had fled the underground and began his search for his brother.

  
  


  
  


"Are you sure about this, Yukari?"

"It's the best chance we go as a backup if things go wrong. I have faith in Reimu she can solve it. We just need to 'remove' the King."

"Then I'll have Youmu prepare for a guest of honor."


	6. Chapter 6

“ _What did you do to her!?”_

“ _What does it look like?”_

“ _You...Murdered my priestess!”_

“ _Not Murdered. Saved.”_

“ _You call piercing her heart, saving!?”_

“ _Brother...Humans caused this war. Our father died for nothing. They start all conflict even between gods.”_

“ _He died with honor-”_

“ _HE DIED CAUSE YOU DEEMED WEAK HUMANS MORE IMPORTANT THAN FAMILY!”_

“ _Without them, who will give us faith to exist!?”_

**“ _WITHOUT US THEY WOULDN'T EVEN BREATH! THEY ARE USELESS TO US!”_**

“A Nightmare...” The first words out of Nahumar's mouth as he slowly opened his eyes while lying in bed. “Deimos. Where are you right now?” but as he tried to move, a weight prevented his legs from moving. For upon him a pile of his Nighthares all huddled around Nahumar. Like a big mountain of purple fur with black puffy tails. They felt the nightmare that Nahumar had and rushed to comfort in his sleep. All he could do was chuckle.

“Alright everyone, get up!” with one mighty fan of the covers, the Nighthares flew through the air and scattered around the room. Then they proceeded to scurry out the bedroom to let Nahumar fix it up for the day. Folding the sheets and rearranging the pillows to accommodate his style. His black gaze soon caught the calendar on the wall and a bit of writing that Marisa had left him to remind Nahumar-

“Right, The festival is in a few weeks. Perhaps I should talk about it with Rinnosuke?” He would need an appropriate attire for the occasion after all. One quick breakfast and a handful of carrots on the lawn set the God of Fear off to Kourindou's. For his quest to find a Yukata appropriate for Gensokyo's celebrations...

Meanwhile at the Hakurei Shrine...

“So that's how it is?” Marisa was filled in on most of the information that Reimu got from Hecatia while leaving out Nahumar's real name for his sake. The two relaxing on the front patio of the shrine to enjoy simple cookies.

“Right. Nahumar has a brother out there and no doubt he could be looking to get revenge on something that he didn't even do.”

“...That's stupid!” Marisa shouted back with an annoyed groan. “So we're going to have an incident then.” she mentioned while taking a stand from the porch to grab her broom and prepare to take off. “I'll check in now and then. Don't do anything without me, alright?” once more smiling to Reimu as she took off into the sky. Reimu waved to her departure before looking back onto the grounds...

Empty and alone. This feeling she had felt before was nothing like the past. Since meeting Marisa and solving incidents, Reimu had a plethora of people she could call friends. Even some Yokai and fairies she enjoyed having around though the priestess wouldn't openly admit that. Today was going to be quiet. Reimu had finished up most of her chores already. She took the snacks inside to store away and took a look in the bucket of rice-

“Hm?” She felt an aura. A familiar one. The faint aura of fear and dread accustomed to Nahumar that she could tell from anywhere close by. So she walked back outside to find not Nahumar but a hooded figure walking along the pathway. His face obscured by the cover and shade.

So Reimu called out to him. “Pardon, do you need my aid today? I'm kind of busy.” keeping the fact she could feel his god-like power hidden. The hooded figure approached the priestess where he was just arms length from her. Reimu remained stoic. Such tactics won't intimidate her these days.

“Yes. I am looking for an individual. Could you perhaps do some divination to find them?” He asked.

Reimu shook her head. “Sorry, I'm not a psychic. However if you want to help out the shrine, there's a donation box behind me-” Reimu blocked the sudden arm that tried to grab at her throat. Now her fighting instinct kicked in. Eyes glaring at the man when his hood fell off. That shade of dark purple hair. Shorter than usual. The black Sclera and the white solid eyes. His teeth serrated like a shark.

“Impressive strength for a priestess.” Breaking from her melee presence, the man took a fighting stance as a spear was drawn from under the robes. Reimu had her Gohei at the ready along with a few talismans between her fingers. “Instigating a fight directly with me? Not sure if you are bold or dumb like an ice fairy I know...” she wanted a moment to talk before the match began. “You're...Deimos I take it?”

“So you do know my brother!” Deimos replied. Anger behind the tone that Reimu felt was unnecessary. “Yes I do. And you're being a child clinging to a grudge. Get over it.”

Provoking Deimos to fight as he lunged forward with his spear, leaving a trail of Danmaku bullets to scatter behind of the same type Nahumar had. What he had learned from Satori and Yamame on Danmaku would make fights interesting, as was law. But his goal was not to kill anyone but his brother.

“I'll take that as a no.” Reimu countered, tossing talismans ahead of her then sweeping a kick in the confusion into a somersault kick where her heel smacked Deimos' chin. Forcing him to stagger back and retaliate with a swing of his spear to toss a curtain of bullets left and right within an arc. Reimu grazing and dashing through the gaps with much precision. At first it felt like Nahumar's method of attacks until she got close enough for Deimos to catch her where he wanted!

A hand open palm shot a six hexagonal formation strike at point blank that threw Reimu back, tearing a bit of her dress. Though she managed to slap one talisman on his arm he would rip it off in a display of force and pain denial. A twirl of his spear followed with a spellcard held up initiated his attack:

“Nightmare Sign: 'Perpetual Vertigo'!”

On Reimu's left and right side, lazers formed the shape of buildings at a wide angle, giving Deimos more room and her less. These lazers moved in such a way to simulate falling from high up top. The bullets he threw scattered towards the left or right. When they hit the lazer wall it ricocheted and bounced until it passed Reimu or hit her. The frequency of the gap closing was more difficult to avoid. Each shot grazed and close to impacting her position. Only two managed to strike her arms during this spellcard. Yet the priestess remained focused. The very instant the card had to recharge, that was her green light to rush on in, slam her Gohei upon Deimos to stop his spell. The sound of steel striking. Deimos was hit hard by it and sent to the ground. Just before hitting the stone path he extend a hand to catch his fall, spin back around and land on his feet with a light wobble.

“Never have I met someone so proficient at combat like that!” He gave Reimu praise

“It's bad luck to talk in the middle of battle!” Reimu replied as she pulled a card out. “Spirit Sign 'Fantasy Seal'!” and upon her words the five multi-colored spheres flew towards Deimos...then he sidestepped them. “HA! That's your spellcar-” but the spheres came right back striking the unaware Deimos in the head, back and shoulders. Passing around they struck from the front and with an unrelenting assault it was made clear.

“You can't dodge this attack. It will seek you out until either you fall or it ends, like now!” Just her timing alone was on perfect point as the very instant all five spheres collided onto Deimos, a large explosion followed over the shrine...The dust settled...but Deimos remained standing. His clothes in tatters and various bruises on his body but despite the panted breaths his stance remained solid. Spear aimed at her.

“Of course it won't be that easy...” Reimu had a big fight on her hand...

That explosion was heard by Marisa at her home. She hurried out to get a view from above, noticing the explosion happening over the Hakurei Shrine. “Shit. Reimu started without me.”

...It felt like hours as this fight continued to stalemate each time they struck at one another. Neither side was relenting yet and while Reimu didn't show her exhaustion, it was taking a toll much how Deimos was panting and forcing his body up. The wars he must of took part in definitely showed. Reimu wanted to compliment his veteran skills of battle but that might boost his ego. It was time to end this now and hopefully make peace with the two-

“REIMU! I'm coming!” Marisa had returned to the shrine. To Reimu, this was checkmate if her opponent didn't yield now...except the split second distraction for Reimu let Deimos figure fast that the priestess knew the witch on the broom. So with a charged sphere of purple and black energy, he shot with a curve aiming for the speeding Witch! Turning for Marisa was difficult at the pace she was going and the angle that bullet was curving.

“Marisa!” In her own act, Reimu flew head long to intercept that strange attack. Using herself to block the strike. Yet it did not explode or impact, instead It opened like a cage before enveloping Reimu in it's purple and black field. Shocking her body all over with silent screams before it was absorbed into her body, causing the priestess to plummet to the ground. Halfway through the free-fall Marisa caught Reimu with her own fast thinking, crashing through a couple branches and landing in a bush off to the side.

Deimos too this moment to run and recover from the fight. He was not stupid enough to engage more than one opponent without his brother around...especially after such a lengthy brawl.

“Reimu!? Hey wake up!” Marisa shook Reimu violently, tapped her cheeks and feared the worse...but her heart still beat. “Oi! Don't do this now! Who was that? Answer me!”

“ **REIMU!”**

Waking up in the Shrine home, Reimu sat there with tea before her on a table and a pillow underneath. The door wide open...and nothing but silence.

“Was that a dream?” she asked herself before looking all around. No Marisa, No Suika, Not even Nahumar or Alice. Getting up to walk outside it was...white as snow. Everything was gone. A void of nothingness except her shrine. The echo of her steps upon the void was all she could hear. Not even a cicada or songbird nor wind.

“Where the hell am I!?”

It was Reimu's most potent fear brought to reality for her

A Night-Terror of old

The Fear of no one knowing you are okay

The Fear of no one aware of your existence

The Fear of Silence  
A fear she had only felt before meeting Marisa and shortly after becoming the Priestess of Hakurei

The Fear of Loneliness and Isolation.


	7. Side-chapter: Valentine's

Valentine's Day. Celebrated in all corners of the world with a meaning of adoration.

Gensokyo has adopted many outside customs for fun and enjoyment. Which leads to today.

Upon another relaxing and calm day at the shrine, Reimu enjoyed her tea to the sight of a clean shrine ground. Triumph. Though not a moment sooner did Marisa arrive in her usual black and white hat and grin. “Ahoy! Today's Valentine's Day, Reimu!” showing the small satchel containing the many chocolate treats she made and tossing a bag to Reimu to catch.

“Hm? Valentine's? Is that the holiday that Sanae kept ragging on about?” Reimu could of cared less about unnecessary holidays. Marisa just puffed her cheeks. “I think it's kind of neat really. Get to make chocolate and give it to people you care about. So! You plan to give Nahumar chocolates?” now poking at Reimu who got increasingly more irritated by her so called friend.

“As if. Last thing we need is more people insisting we're together.”

Meanwhile, Nahumar made his way through the human village with a bundle of carrots to bring back home. Along the way a teenage human girl approached him with a nervous look and a small box offered.

“U-ummm...Nahumar-Sama? I P-Present Chocolates for you...for Valentine's day!” she was scared. The fear that Nahumar could see was a fear of rejection and that alone was something he too felt...but taking lessons of the past to heart he knelt gently before the teen and with a soft grab he accepted the chocolate box with a smile.

“I shall accept your offering and bless you with a week of pleasant dreams, little one.” he placed a hand on the child's head to pat her while simultaneously placing a boon to protect from nightmares. This acceptance made the girl shine bright as her fear vanished.

“Oh thank you Nahumar-Sama!”

Once the girl left however, His expression of joy turned to confusion as he stared at the box. “Valentine's Day? What does that have to do with chocolate offerings?” so he took off to the one person who might have an answer...Reimu at her shrine.

“I told you Marisa, I am NOT going to make chocolates!” The priestess was being pestered by Marisa to get into the spirit of the holiday by the time Nahumar arrived all confused. “Come on, Reimu-chan! It's stupid easy. Alice showed me how, so I can show you!”

“As if I would make chocolates for Nahumar.” while not realizing he was standing before the two in silence listening in. Only now he decided to make himself known with a loud clearing of his throat.

“A-hem! So you two know what Valentine's Day is? I got chocolates from a girl at the village.” He held the box up in full view. Marisa had the most devilish smile like she just witnessed a fight about to break out while Reimu internally felt a bit envious...but she never showed it.

“Ooooo! You got chocolates from a girl!?” Marisa rushed over to poke at the god's shoulder. “That means you got a lady after your heart...” Marisa kept acting strange and weird but Nahumar was just more confused. “But what is Valentine's Day exactly?”

“Only the most amazing, heart-throbbing time of year!” Marisa decided to explain as Reimu just looked tired and uninterested. “On Valentine's day, Girls give chocolates out to people they adore and love, mainly men...and then a month later the men give a gift in exchange of anything they believe the lady wants. But we just give chocolates to friends and other people to appreciate them!”

Nahumar looked at the box, opened it and ate the chocolate normally...only to form a very sour look. “Ugh. I think she used too much salt.”

“Don't dare say that in front of the lady who made it for you!” Marisa bopped his head playfully while giving ground rules. “You need to be proper in accepting the gifts or you'll break a girl's heart. Imagine slaving over a hot stove with the world's weight upon your shoulder demanding you to make perfection and then some random person you give chocolates to suddenly says-”

Marisa then tried to mimic Nahumar's tone. “Too much salt.”

“Okay...I get it. Still seems like a silly holiday though.” but then Marisa just placed a bag of her own chocolates in Nahumar's empty hands and looked back to Reimu with a smug look. All Reimu could do was keep calm and composed...but internally she really wanted to upstage Marisa. Not of love but to show she could do the same.

“There's my Valentine's gift for you! Assortment of chocolates both white and black.”

“Like he's going to accept-” Reimu was cut off at Nahumar's words.

“W-well if this is what's going to happen all day I should prepare more boons to give to people. Thank you, Marisa.” he gave her a pat on the head that doubled as a spell to have sweet dreams for the week.

“Eehhehh...S-Shucks, Nahumar. You're trying to get at my heart.” Marisa blushed.

It wasn't until Nahumar took off to his shrine that Reimu stood up with a fiery look in her eyes.

“MARISA! Teach me how to make chocolates, now!” just to prove to Marisa she too can make chocolates on this day. Was it envy? Or was it something else?

With the night still young and the day not over yet, Reimu silently flew to the Mare in hopes of giving Nahumar the chocolates she made for him. Why was she doing all this? Not even the Priestess knew. But once she landed, there she noticed Nahumar sitting on the front steps petting his Nighthares. It was like looking into a mirror at how simple he wanted his life to be. Not a care in the world. Though looking up as the braziers illuminated the grounds he could see Reimu.

“Reimu? What brings you here this late?” He sat up and walked over to the priestess where he was met with a small rectangular box with a ribbon held out to him by the red and white priestess. A bandage around one finger from an accident during the process.

“Here.” she didn't even bother to look at him at first, hiding her face.

“...Are these chocolates?” he asked. Reimu froze for a second before replying “Yes. just take it.”

Nahumar then asked “Did you make them for me?” giving his soft and innocent smile that Reimu had to counter with an annoyed, blushing face. “There's nothing special about this, okay? I just...want to properly thank you for your aid.” Not even Reimu could muster the truth in all this.

Nahumar silently took the chocolates, examined the box then at Reimu.

“Well?” She was waiting for a thank you...

“Were you jealous of Marisa?”

“No. I'm not jealous of her. I just wanted to prove I could do it.”

“Why me then?”

“B-because you like chocolate no?”

“On Valentine's day?”

“Are you just going to make this awkward for me or what you stupid sphere-”

Reimu was silenced when Nahumar gave her a tight hug with a chuckle. “Sorry sorry. I wanted to tease you a bit more.” but more so Reimu felt a warm pulse in her own heart.

“Sure...whatever...” she eased Nahumar back a bit and brushed herself down. Flattening her clothes.

With a warm smile, Nahumar told her “Thank you, Reimu. I promise to give you a good boon.”

Without another word, Reimu took off into the night back to her shrine. There was nothing worse than feeling unnecessary affection

~~~One Month Later~~~

“What the-” Reimu was soon met with an envelope in her donation box. Picking it up she would see the letter addressed to her. “This better not be a trick...” and opening the letter came out a folded piece of paper and...money. Ten Thousand Yen worth.

_Reimu,_

_Thank you for the Chocolates. Dark Chocolate is my favorite and you hit the nail_

_on the head with this. I savored every inch of it as I could thinking about the work_

_you put into making it. Thank you._

_P.S: White Day I was reminded of is the day I return gifts to those who gave me_

_chocolates on Valentine's. So here's a blessing of wealth from me._

    * _Phobos_




Whether she felt happy about the letter or the money, Reimu might felt cupid's arrow graze her heart that day. “Dumb Sphere...” she muttered under her breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Character reference for Nahumar can be found here: https://twitter.com/roiyalty/status/1298370392902397952


End file.
